Complications
by Spyncr
Summary: Izaya isn't quite sure what sort of a mess he created. Nor does he know how to deal with the outcome. Direct relation to "Predicament".
1. This Morning

* * *

**_Izaya POV in direct relation to "Predicament"._****_I do not own Durarara!!_**

* * *

Something interesting happened this morning. Not even I could have expected things to go in the direction they had. Seriously, who would have thought that man would ever end up sleeping within a mile radius of my home, let alone in my bed.

Or that he had grown so attached to pretty little me that we shared that night of intimacy. A laugh escapes my throat as I watch Shizuo Heiwajima, my arch-enemy. Not that I'd ever admit that to him.

Hell I couldn't even tell if the words I'd spoken not five minutes ago were the truth or yet another lie I used to play with the monsters feelings. _"I love you."_ Seriously? Would that neanderthal truely believe I actually meant those words?

More laughter as I ponder this new development. How could anyone believe something if I myself don't even think it true? Ah well, maybe leading him on would prove to be a wonderful take on this game of mine.

"Maybe I can finally back the beast into a corner. I wonder, what would he do then?" Though the biggest question would be, how did I end up letting things escalate as far as they did last night?

Unexpectedly, my dear Shizu-chan had paid me a little visit. Naturally, this visit lead to an arguement with him blaming me for something or another that was in fact probably my fault. Then next thing I knew, we had made it somehow to my room and the night became more passionate. Just what had sparked that initial fuse that led us to our current predicament?

Where would things go from here? Will he continue to begin arguements with me in public situations? Can I show my face in the city of Ikebukero? No doubt.

As I pour myself a cup of coffee, I stare out the window of my apartment in Shinjuku. Surprisingly, I noticed a familiar face staring up at my window. The face of a monster of course. I smirk as I watch him grimace, light a cigarette, and walk away. Seems dear Shizu-chan isn't exactly fond of this turn of events either.

But if things get complicated, doesn't that just make this boring life all the more exciting? "I can't wait to see what happens next~!"

* * *

**_That was shorter than I intended. Also special thanks to Serinji for inspiring me to keep writing. I doubt I would have gotten back into posting fanfiction if you hadn't helped out._**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Life has been...comfortable? Was that the word to describe it? I'm not quite sure actually.

Though to be completely honest, I haven't exactly been causing as much trouble as usual. How could I with how clingy my dumbass of a boyfriend could be? Seriously, the only time he's not bothering me is while he's working.

Speaking of which, the idiot should have been home a few hours ago. Just where the hell did he go? Did he run into a friend? Celty? Who knows...

A part of me is jealous, though. Because whoever he's out with gets his adorably stupid self to themselves for however long Shizu-chan decides he needs to be gone for. Seriously, couldn't he have at least called?

Eventually bored of waiting around for him, I decide to check out the message boards. It really doesn't take long before I've grown bored of that entertainment too.

With my computer screen locked, I finally decide I need to finish up some annoying paperwork. It's so very boring that I pass out at my desk.

Some point late in the night, I'm gently stirred from my slumber as I'm lifted from my desk chair. The familiar scent of coffee and smoke grabs my attention. With a groan, my eyes flutter open. "Shi...zu-...chan?" I ask.

There's no reason I should be unsure. He's just been out for so long that I lost track of time. I felt him chuckle, a deep breathy sound as he places me down on our bed. "Yeah yeah. Did you seriously need confirmation?"

A smile graces godly lips. In my tired state, I somehow manage to drag the blockhead into the bed with me. I don't even care if we're both still in our day clothes. "I love you, Shizu-chan." I mumble tiredly.

* * *

How long has it been? Months? A year? Long enough that I have officially lost my sanity. For Fuck's sake, I can't believe I even remotely thought I should quit working. What a joke! There's no way an idiot like him could support both of us! It's a miracle he can even hold a job in the first place.

But God, do I hate every second he's gone. From the second he steps out the door in the morning, I dread the hours that I know I'll have to wait for his return. Why do I think it's a good idea to just waste time instead of actually taking care of business?

* * *

He genuinely surprised me. Lately, Shizu-chan has been getting home later and later. Just when I was about to look into why, he comes home at a decent time for once.

The brute was even dressed all fancy and obviously had just washed his hair. He wasn't even wearing those stupid blue glasses.

Awkwardly presenting me with a flower and a box of chocolate, he asked me to get changed into something nice. With a raise of an eyebrow at his most unusual behavior, I obey his request.

Eventually, we arrive at one of the most expensive places in town. I had to hold back my laughter when I realized what he was trying to do. "Silly Shizu-chan~ You could have just told me that you wanted to go on a date."

"Wouldn't have been the same." He explains. "I wanted to surprise you."

"And surprise me you did, my lovely neanderthal. How'd you even manage to afford a place like this?"

"Overtime."

* * *

Work has been a pain. Everyone is so demanding. I've even had to raise my prices. Not to mention, the Awakusu are planning something. I'm not entirely sure what just yet, but I'll find out soon enough.Suprises are my favorite type of excitement.

* * *

Some thugs thought it was a good idea to try and hurt my Shizu-chan. Boy were they in for a rude awakening. Seriously, the only person who can hurt him is...well no one actually.

* * *

So when is it a good time to tell your boyfriend that his brother's new girlfriend is a murderer? Never? Ah well, I guess I'll keep that a secret too.

* * *

Annoying.

This business meeting is boring and tiresome. These people aren't even worth my time. They even have the nerve to try and court me.

The most obvious was when I watched the imbecile slip something in my drink. Ha! Really? You think I wouldn't notice that?

Glancing at my phone, a convenient message pops onto my screen. Even though it has nothing to do with work, I'm able to lie about the situation. "Sorry boys. Urgent business in the office." And like that, I'm out of their hair. On my way home to see my lovely monster.

* * *

Something is different. Shizu-chan has been distant lately. Maybe this has to do with the rumors that have been surrounding him lately. Maybe it's that Russian bitch who thinks she can claim my man.

Seriously, she was fun to watch at first. But now she has an interest in MY boyfriend? Yes, I'm sulking. Yes, I'm glaring out the window in the living room watching said blonde female chat with MY Shizu-chan. Who cares if she's _just a co-worker_. If she touches my man, I will kill her.

Suddenly, the door opens behind me. I already know who it is. My darling idiot. I continue to glare after the intruder as she walks off down the street.

Strong, protective arms surround me. He notices my line of view. "Izaya, are you jealous?" He asks with a chuckle. "I told you. We only work together."

Yeah! That's what you think. I see how she watches you. "You lovable moron. You don't get it, do you?" It's clearly obvious the woman is attracted to you.

* * *

It's lonely.

Work has kept my dear Shizu-chan out. His agency has been slammed with collections so he's been crashing at either Shinra's or Kasuka's place. Almost a week he's been gone.

I'm so terribly bored. Nothing is the same without him here. And another thing, in just one more week, we'll have been together a whole year. I'll have to plan a celebration.

Funny how time flies, huh? Who would habe guessed? I ceetainly would have never thought I would have completely fallen in love with Shizuo Heiwajima.

That, definitely, was never in my plans.


	3. Misunderstanding

No. No. No. No. No! Why is this happening? This wasn't in my plan at all! How could I have missed all the signs that they would pin this on me?!

It was so obvious too. I made them mad. I had played a little game involving their leader's daughter. For a while now, they had been trying to find a way to pay me back. I can't believe I was so careless than to have realized that this is would be their strategy.

Cornered by a furious Shizu-chan. On the floor of a filthy carpark. How dare they make me stoop so low! How dare they dirty a God with this abandoned scenery. How dare they start a **_WAR_**!

The Awakusu group...I've underestimated them. Somehow, they found out that Shizu-chan and I aren't exactly on as bad of terms as we claim to be. And now they managed to twist my little game into a much bigger scenario.

Don't get me wrong, I love the fact these mere humans were able to catch me of all people off guard. But seriously? They've taken it too far. They actually managed to convince Shizu-chan that I must be stopped. That I'm to blame for everything that has happened recently.

So Yuhei Hanejima got into a bit of an accident. How in the world was I to know some lowlife nobodies were going to come flying around the corner in a minivan on chase from the Black Rider? I didn't even know Yuhei was back in town again. Actually...Yeah, I did. But it's not like I expected a local to go sightseeing. And lastly, I only gave those idiot scumbags a job to do.

A job that they not only failed, but also got spotted, chased and well ultimately, they hit that idiot's star of a brother head on in a car v. minivan accident.

Naturally, the incident was all over the news. Big celebrity in hospital! Oh goody, more drama to watch on tv. But later, I find myself being flung three blocks away by a solid punch to my jaw.

"IZAYA!" He screamed, alarming the whole town that there was yet another brawl. The monster I love so dearly rips a stop sign from the ground beside him. Well shit, vision's blurry. Let's hope I can dodge that.

On sheer instinct, I bolt across town, away from my lover. Dunno how I pissed him off this time, but this is nothing new. As I run, my phone rings. Of course, at the moment, I'm a little too busy to answer.

All over town he chases me. A couple times, he nearly lands a hit or two. There was even one point where I actually got tossed across a school yard via stray vending machine. That'll leave a mark in the morning.

Eventually, I lead this insane chase to an abandoned carpark. Hopefully, the confined area will give me more of an advantage. Maybe this way, I can calm my enraged monster.

Somehow, I end up cornered. With my hands raised defensively, I try, "Come now Shizu-chan~ surely we can work this out like adults? Just tell me why you're angry and I can fix it."

I'm lifted by my collar and my vision blackens briefly as the brute slams his head against mine. "Bastard! How dare you hurt Kasuka!"

I blink a few times, not being to quick to comprehend due to the pain. "Kasuka? Why on Earth would you think I had anything to do with his accident? I wasn't even in town yesterday, remember?"

He swings violently at me which would have connected had I not slashed at him in defense. "Quit lying! I know you had some sort of deal with those bastards who wrecked into him!"

What? How'd he find that out? I didn't tell anybody about that deal. Especially not Shizuo. I chuckle nervously, a fake smile on my lips. "Come on now. Where'd you get a crazy idea like that, huh?" I need to be cautious. He's seriously pissed.

Annoyingly, my phone rings again. When I ignore it for a fourth time today, retaliation comes with a shot to the leg. A smirk crossed my lips as I notice a few members of the Awakusu surrounding us in the carpark. So we're on their turf, yeah? Fuck.

Suddenly, Shizu-chan points his thumb back into the shadows. My eyes widen in realization that these bastards are the only people who could have even found out information like this.

"Seriously?!" My laughter gets slightly louder. How amusing! But it's abruptly cut by a kick to the ribs. As I gasp for air, Shizu-chan lifts me once more. This time I'm pulled close to him almost as though he was going to kiss me. Oh how very wrong I was! Instead he whispers two words that I thought I never would hear from him. "We're done."

With that he tosses me roughly against the wall and walks off, lighting a cigarrette. "Don't come to Ikebukero again, Flea. Next time, _I'll kill you_." His threat was strong. This was not in the plan! I was the one who was supposed to break **him **to pieces! Not to mention, the moron left me injured in a sea of Yakuza. Geez and he calls me the jackass!

Not gonna lie though, this pain in my chest, as much as I'd like to claim it's the broken ribs he gave me, it's much stronger than the pain I feel from even the bullet in my leg.

In the background, I vaguely notice several snickers from members of the Awakusu. One of their lead guys, Akabayashi was it?, approaches me. "This is what you deserve. You brought this on yourself." He states before also walking away.

I don't know how long I laid there in agony. Eventually, my trusty transport showed up. Though, the only reason I knew that was because I woke up in Shinra's living room practically strapped to a table as he worked on my injuries with very little anestheic.

Everything hurts. Shizuo's gone. Pissed off at me for something I didn't even do. No matter that I may have indirectly caused the accident. It was all just one big misunderstanding. If I explain the situation, or tell him a lie, he'll come back to me.

...Right?


End file.
